


Bodies Tinted Blue

by SmuttySpaceElf (gayspaceelf)



Series: Trans Smut-athon [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Frottage, G-spot Orgasm, M/M, Phalloplasty, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaceelf/pseuds/SmuttySpaceElf
Summary: Reyes doesn’t trust anyone easily, and Scott knows it. And that’s why when they’re like this- skin against skin, bodies tinted blue in the pale neon light that pours through the window- it feels like he’s experiencing a goddamn miracle.-Or 'that one where Scott and Reyes are both trans, and they fuck like rabbits'





	Bodies Tinted Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Both Scott and Reyes are trans in this, and have had top surgery. Scott has had phalloplasty, Reyes hasn't. I make no promises on the depiction of phallo results being accurate to everyone, but it's accurate to my experiences with results. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer that the language and acts in this work aren't representative of the tastes of every trans person, but it's what I like and this is my city now

Reyes doesn’t trust anyone easily, and Scott knows it. And that’s why when they’re like this- skin against skin, bodies tinted blue in the pale neon light that pours through the window- it feels like he’s experiencing a goddamn miracle. 

“Another kiss?” Scott asks, and he still feels the need to add a hint of humour to his voice, to allow himself some deniability, even though he knows he won’t need it. 

Reyes gives a smile- one corner of his lips curling upwards- and gives a nod in reply, and Scott bends down and kisses him. Scott’s lips are closed, and the kiss is brief, but it still makes his heart flutter just as much as their first did. He’s about to pull back fully, sit up where he’s straddling Reyes’ lap, when a hand brushes his cheek. Instead, he kisses Reyes again, lips open and desperately pressing against his, one hand drifting down to gently rest against Reyes’ throat. 

Scott moves his hand an inch to the left and places a kiss to Reyes’ throat, softly to start. Reyes’ breath is hot against his ear, and as Scott kisses again, harder and with teeth brushing skin, he lets out a sound that’s almost a moan. 

When Scott next kisses Reyes, his stubble brushes against Reyes’ neck and it’s uncomfortable but Reyes doesn’t care. His hand just rests on Scott’s hair, not pulling him forward, much as he wants to as Scott flicks his tongue up against the rapidly darkening marks on his neck. He pulls back eventually, straddles Reyes’ lap- and fuck, Reyes can feel himself get harder as Scott trails the tip of his index finger over the bruises. 

They stay there for what’s probably only a few moments, but what feels like forever. 

“I’ve missed you”, is what Scott eventually manages to get out to break the silence, and he mentally kicks himself for it. Reyes says nothing, but in the half-light Scott swears he sees his eyes soften. He leans down and kisses Reyes again, soft and tender, and his hand moves from Reyes’ throat to stroke his cheek. They kiss again, and it’s soft and gentle and tender, or at least it is until Reyes’ hand snakes down Scott’s body. 

“So”, Reyes says, his hand reaching up to massage Scott’s balls, squeezing the mechanism in them gentle. His voice is low and husky, like he’s offering a maybe rather than already touching Scott. “You want to go again?” 

Scott’s words fail him as Reyes’ hands move to his shaft, and he can only nod in reply. The strokes are long and gentle, and they coax sounds out of Scott as easy as thirsty man begs to drown. 

“You want to touch me Scott?” 

Scott lets out a breathless yes, and Reyes chuckles, reaches across to the bedstand, and squeezes the bottle lube onto the fingers of Scott’s left hand. 

For being a military man, Scott has hands that are amazingly soft, and when he rubs Reyes’ cock between his index finger and his thumb, Reyes finds himself rocking into his touch, lips parted and breathing heavy. 

“You tease”, he says, and Scott laughs. It’s a warm, hearty laugh, one that makes something in Reyes’ chest light up. 

“Of course.” 

He’s apparently not enough of a tease to not keep touching Reyes, and his motions are faster now, pulling the hood of Reyes’ cock up and down with each stroke. Both of them are breathing heavy, heartbeats sounding in their ears like drumbeats, and Reyes knows he’ll come soon if this carries on. And he doesn’t want to come yet. 

Their cocks look similar like this, the heads the same shape even where they differ in size. Reyes’ cock is plump and hard and dark red, and as Scott rocks his cock up against Reyes, the sound is slick and loud. 

“I love the way you touch me”, Reyes speaks little by little, along with each thrust of Scott’s hips. “Love the way you grind against my cock. The way you make me reckless and needy and _desperate.”_

Scott is less coherent. 

“Fuck”, he says once, and then again with more emphasis. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Reyes laughs again, and his brow is heavy with sweat, and his cock twitches against Scott’s. “I love your cock Scott.” 

He pauses, then speaks again. “I want to suck your cock Scott.” 

Scott half groans and half laughs. 

“I’d have to stop doing this.” 

“Lovely as this is, it’d be worth giving up.” 

Scott only really notices the cold of the room when his feet hit the floor at the corner of the bed, because his skin is flushing hotter than he though possible, and even the cold of the floor tiles isn’t enough to make him shiver. He sits at the edge, legs wide apart as Reyes kneels on the floor in front of him. Reyes’ hair is messed up, and it’s far more adorable than it should be. That’s all Scott can think about until Reyes’ tongue darts forward and licks the tip, and Scott buries a hand in his hair, the curls of his fingers tightening as Reyes moves his mouth down the shaft, more slowly than Scott thinks he can take. 

“You tease”, he says between clenched teeth. 

Reyes pulls back from his cock and winks, tongue darting out between his lips. “Of course.” 

Then he puts his mouth back around Scott’s cock, and Scott lets his lips open as moans loud and clear and unashamed. Reyes’ mouth is wet and hot, tongue curling around the shaft, and as his fingers stroking around the sensitive base, Scott can’t help but tighten his grip in Reyes’ hair, wanting to pull him forward, to thrust into his mouth as far as he can. 

“ _Reyes_ ”, he says, and his voice is breathless and fainter than he thought possible as Reyes makes eye contact with him. Reyes looks perfect like this, looking up at him from between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock, and Scott is hit with the realisation he has never wanted anyone as much as he wants Reyes right now. “I want to fuck your mouth. Please can I fuck your mouth.” 

Reyes nods as best he can with his mouth around Scott’s dick, resting his free hand on Scott’s thighs for balance. Scott pulls him forward, and Reyes is ready to take his dick right down to the base. His throat is warm and slick, and Scott curls the fingers of both hands into his hair and tugs. Scott wants to come, he needs to come, and when he finally does it’s short and hard, fast and shallow breathing peppered with both Reyes’ and God’s names as he pulls Reyes forward just a bit further. 

After he comes, he realises Reyes is tapping against his leg, and Scott drops his hands from his hair as he pulls back and sits on his haunches. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

“No, no. That was good. Very good.” 

There’s nothing for Reyes to swallow but he swallows nevertheless, and Scott appreciates it. He reaches down, not wanting to look away from Reyes’ face, and cups his balls, pressing his fingers against the mechanism to let his erection down. Reyes’ hand is still pressed against Scott’s thigh and it’s burning hot even against the warmth of Scott’s skin. 

For all his reputation as a diplomatic powerhouse, all Scott can eventually manage is, “You’re good at head. Really good” 

Reyes laughs and the sound cuts through the quiet like a warm knife. 

“I’ve heard that one before. I might actually start believing it at this rate.” 

“You blow a lot of Pathfinders?” 

“Only the cute ones.” 

“I’m hurt. I thought I was handsome as well as cute.” 

Reyes smiles, and this smile is with his eyes as well as his lips as he gets off his knees and sits on the bed next to Scott. “Just as handsome as the last man I was with. Maybe more.” 

His hand is back on Scott’s thigh, stroking gentle, but like he just enjoys having it there rather than wanting to tease him. 

“Anything else the two of us have in common, or do you not have a strict type?” 

Reyes leans in to rest his head on Scott’s shoulder, and his breath is hot against Scott’s ear as he speaks. “He really liked fucking my mouth too. And my ass.” 

“Do you want me to?” Scott asks. “Fuck your ass that is.” 

Reyes freezes. 

Scott decides to back off. 

“Sorry was that-” he begins. “Do you not want to? In general? With me?” 

There’s a strained silent for a few moments before Reyes speaks. 

“No, I want to. And I trust you Scott.”, Reyes says before pausing, eyes wide as they meet Scott’s, like he’s shocked at the words pouring out of him. “I do. I promise.” 

“Alright”, says Scott, stroking the tips of the fingers on his left hand against Reyes’ cheekbone, his thumb caressing the corner of his lips. “I believe you.” 

And it still surprises him, given all that's happened between them, but he does. He leans into Reyes and places a kiss to his forehead, then speaks again. “I don’t think I can come again tonight, but I’ve got hands.” 

After instructing Scott on where to find a box of gloves, Reyes is on his hands and knees on the bed, looking over his shoulder at Scott wrestling with a latex glove. Scott pulls on the glove, and in the silence of the room, the only sound the music from the bar a few blocks away, the snap it makes against his wrist is loud and obscene, and Reyes lets out a soft breathless moan into the pillow. He reaches across to the bedside table again, squirts lube onto his index finger, and places the bottle beside him. 

Reyes’ breath hitches as Scott gently touches his perineum, softly moving up and down as he moves his hand up towards Reyes’ ass. Scott presses against Reyes with a slow, gentle, pressure and the first finger goes in slick and easy. Scott briefly thinks about what it’d be like to stretch Reyes out like this, finger by finger, and then slide in a plug. What it’d be like to suck Reyes’ dick, to make Reyes suck his dick, all while knowing there’s a toy stretching his ass out. 

“Enough lube?” he asks, and Reyes answers him with a voice far more steady that Scott knows he’d be like. 

“Yes.” 

Scott shuffles forward to get closer to Reyes. “Another finger?” 

Reyes nods, and Scott adds lube to his middle finger, drawing his index finger out just enough that Reyes whines at the loss, before sliding them both in together. 

Reyes is relaxed and yet he’s so, so tight around Scott’s fingers. Another time, Scott murmurs to himself, lips almost forming the shapes of the words even as he doesn’t speak them, he wants to bend Reyes over and fuck his ass like this, hear the moans that’ll come out of him, feel him tight around his dick. He curls the two fingers inward, finds the sensitive spot, and twitches the tips of his fingers to stroke it. He’s careful to be gentle, but Reyes still melts around him, hisses and gasps turning into moans that force their way between his lips. 

“Fuck”, Scott says. “I want to suck your dick. Can I?” 

They shift so that Reyes is on his side, legs pulled up, and Scott lies beside him, reaching between Reyes’ legs with one hand, his other on Reyes’ cock as he again slides one, then two fingers into his ass. They slide in even easier this time, and Scott thrusts with them, timing each thrust with a stroke on Reyes’ dick. 

“I thought you said you’d suck my dick.” 

Scott smiles, leans over and wraps his lips around Reyes’ dick, gives it small shallow licks in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He keeps eye contact with Reyes the whole time, watches as his eyes widen before they close, bottom lip quivering as he whines. It’s a sound that Scott never expected to hear from him, and he smirks as best he can, speeding up the movement of his tongue but slowing down his thrusts, twisting his fingers to try and find the spot again, and stroking his fingertips along it when he does. 

Reyes doesn’t last long, and when he comes it’s twisting Scott’s name around his tongue like a desperate prayer, gasping for breath like a dying man. Scott’s lips are soaked already, but this time the wetness is below his mouth, the milky white fluid dripping down his chin as he removes his hand from Reyes’ ass and pulls away from Reyes’ cock. He’s pulling the glove off, turning it inside out as he’s pulled towards his face. The kiss is careless and sloppy, wet tongues and wet lips, fingernails digging into skin as they hold each other as close as they physically can, and Reyes can taste his own cock on Scott’s tongue. 

“Fuck”, Reyes says when they finally pull apart, and then says it once more for emphasis. “ _Fuck._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> there's no sexy way to say 'perineum'. sorry


End file.
